Naruto chronicles chapter 4
by Hokage1991
Summary: Chapter four...


Chapter four

Naruto and Hinata reported back to the village after training for half a year, Tsunade requested a conference with them. In the Hokage's office Tsunade was reading over the report that Heero sent." Well it seems you made some progress."

"Well it wasn't Pervy sages training but it was difficult."

"Well for your time training here's your pay."

"Were getting paid!" Naruto's eyes widened." Well it was in a mission form so yeah."

"Alright! Hey Hinata want to gets some Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked Hinata with excitement." Of course Naruto but first I got to un pack at the Hyuuga mansion."

"Good idea ill see you later then Hinata." Hinata took her pay from Tsunade and went out the door, Naruto went up to Tsunade's desk to pick up his well earned money and jumped out the window. On his way to his apartment Naruto was spotted by lee." Hey Naruto where have you've been?"

"Hey bushy brows."

"I really wish you stopped calling me that."

"Oh lighten up,"

"Hey lee." TenTen yelled with Negi right behind her.

"Hey Naruto your back and I suppose Hinata is back too." Negi stated.

"Yeah she said she's going back to the mansion."

"Well we got to run guy sensei is calling us for our mission." And team Guy left in a smoke.

Back at his apartment Naruto began to unpack. At the point of putting his money in his frog shaped wallet Naruto herd a knock on the door, He opened it to see that it was Hinata." Ready Naruto?"

"Yup let's go." Naruto locked the door before leaving his apartment.

(Somewhere in the leaf village)

Sakura was eating a bowl of fruit on the bench outside the academy. Iruka was walked by and saw her." Oh how are you doing Sakura?"

"Iruka sensei I'm fine, just eating dinner."

"You know Naruto's back from training." Sakura looked up at the academy teacher." Really Naruto and Hinata are back!" Inner Sakura was raging," Cha! I can show him that he wasn't the only one training Cha!"

(Ichiraku's Ramen shop)

Naruto and Hinata were both slurping up noodles out of the ramen bowls." Hey old man more BQ beef ramen please." Naruto yelled! "Coming right up." Naruto looked at Hinata finishing up her bowl." Hey Hinata want another bowl?" Hinata shook her head." Okay, hey old man cancel BQ beef ill take the bill."

"Right then, that will be forty eight Ryou." Naruto handed them the money and left along side Hinata. Sakura walked down the street and saw Naruto leave the shop holding Hinata's hand. (Inner Sakura) Whaaat! Naruto is with Hinata! Chaaa!" Naruto herd a noise and turned around to see that no one was there. Sakura looked at the couple from a distance. As they moved she followed them. She followed them till they sat down on a bench in front of the academy." So this is were he was taking her." She watched as the two of them talked, till Naruto and Hinata got closer and kissed. Sakura surprised at what she saw and smiled." Great job Hinata you did it, you've won the heart of the one you love now it's my turn. We will bring you back Sasuke."

(Tsunade's office)

"Well Heero it seems Naruto has improved." Tsunade said with a smile on her face." Yeah and I don't know what you were talking about him being difficult, he was easy to teach and he got the jutsu's down in a short time."

"Yeah like father like son." Tsunade whispered." Tsunade are you sure you want him to learn that jutsu?"

"Yeah he needs it for the fight against the Akasuki."

"Well I can show him the path but the jutsu it self is a different." Heero said." I'm not worried I know Naruto can do it. It's in his blood."

(On the roof of the Hyuuga mansion)

Naruto was telling Hinata stories about his team and there missions." Okay Naruto we can stop here. If we go all the way to the front door father will see us."

"Ah I cant walk you all the way to the front door." Naruto said with disappointment." Don't worry you'll see me tomorrow."

"Yeah but granny Tsunade might send me on a mission and I wont see you."

"Oh Naruto don't be sad."

"Alright then see you tomorrow." Naruto said giving her a kiss on the cheek and left back to his apartment.

(Next day)

Naruto was requested in the Hokage's office. As he enters he greets Sakura who is standing next to Kakashi. Tsunade sat down and took sips out of her tea." Alright team Kakashi will be added to a special edition of the Akasuki search team. I've told them the situation about Sasuke and Itachi so they are our main priority."

"Good if we find Itachi we find Sasuke." Sakura said." Yes but today Naruto your going to train just a little more today you too Sakura meet me in the lab." Sakura nodded and Naruto had a confused look on his face." Okay Naruto its time you learned something s bit different." Kakashi said." Like what?" Naruto looked at him with a suspicious look." You'll see go to the training ground I'll be there soon."

"Alright but don't keep me waiting." Naruto did as Kakashi said and waited at the training ground.

(2 hours later)

Naruto was sitting down waiting in frustration for his sensei to show up to over see his training." Hey Naruto" Naruto looked at the person calling his attention to at his surprise to be Heero." Hey Heero sensei!" Naruto turned around to see Jiraia walking along side Kakashi." Pervy sage Kakashi sensei your late!"

"Sorry we got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said with a smile." Anyway Naruto we need to get busy and teach you this technique, sort off…" said Jiraia.

"All three of you are going to train me…" Naruto looked at them with confusion." Naruto we have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Naruto asked while sitting down."

"Have you ever heard of the flying thunder god technique?" Heero ask with a serious face." No."

"It was a technique the fourth used that literately teleported him one place to another." Naruto looked at them with confusion." Okay for example…" Heero disappeared a reapers behind Naruto." This is the body Flicker technique that the Flying thunder god technique was based on."

"Whoa how did you do that?"

"Well that's were your going to begin at Naruto your going to learn the body flicker and then you'll understand how to use the flying thunder god technique.

(Unknown area)

"Itachi I have some information for you." The telepathic leader said." Yes leader?"

"You have became the most wanted in the leaf village and by a small squad of shinobi called Hebi, there leader is your little brother Sasuke Uchiha."

"Is that so well we will give them what they want."

(Back on the training ground)

Naruto has one hundred clones out, Kakashi and the rest of the sensei's are watching the results." Well good but not perfect its too slow Naruto." Heero said." I'll get just you wait." Kakashi walked," Alright time to get the experience from the training." Naruto then canceled the shadow clones and gained experience. Nearly falling Naruto gives a fox grin and says." I got it…" and in a puff of smoke Naruto teleports himself behind Kakashi. Kakashi looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the blood lust red in his eyes and saw a bit of Chakra poring out." Master Jiraia!"

"I'm on it!" Jiraia leaps forward and presses the seal on Naruto's head band." I'll contact Yamato for tomorrows training." Kakashi nodded and grabbed Naruto and disappeared.

(The next day)

Naruto waited at the training ground again waiting for his sensei's to show up. A few minutes later Kakashi, Yamato and Heero showed up." Alright what's next Heero sensei?"

"Well its time you figured out how to use the fourth's technique." Kakashi walks over and hands Naruto a strangely shaped Kunai." What up with this shape."

"That was the fourths favorite weapon. He gave it to me as a present for becoming a joinin." Naruto looked and saw a strange formula on the handle." This looks like something that Pervy sage showed me when he was teaching me how to make summoning and sealing scrolls."

"Well this formula is something that the fourth made for every time that this weapon was through it would notify him and it has his teleportation seal on it which teleports him at its location. But we don't know what he did to activate the seal. It made a distinct flash which gave him his nickname: The leaf village yellow flash…" Naruto remained silent and looked at the markings and began to charge chakra into the weapon and gave it to Kakashi." Toss it somewhere." Naruto turned around for he would not look. Kakashi tossed it and all of a sudden Naruto turned around and climbed a tree and jump down kunai in hand. Kakashi looked at Naruto with confusion." Naruto how did you know."

"Well I'm not sure but I think those seals are connected with your chakra which only react when you charge chakra through it." Kakashi and Heero looked at Naruto with a surprised look on his face." I think I get it he used the kunai to locate his target and teleported there and took him out. This kunai is just a beacon." Naruto then looked at the seal closer pulled out a brush and a scroll and copied down the seals on the kunai." Okay…" I see it now." Heero looked at Naruto. Naruto tossed the kunai once more and teleported to the area in which he tossed the kunai." Naruto how did you?"

"Kakashi the fourth was a genius he used it like a summoning Jutsu rather than bringing something to you it brings you somewhere sort off you see every time I tossed this kunai the formula on top notifies me where its been through and the bottom seal summons me there. But using the jutsu without the formula is trickier you have to use the kunai to or seal on the Kunai to summon you there without throwing it but that means using more chakra but if you happen to have touched the area then you can use that to teleport you there at high speed." Kakashi and Heero were amazed at the results; if it wasn't for Jiraia teaching him jutsu formula's then he wouldn't have figured it out. Kakashi walks up to Naruto and pats him on the head." Well done Naruto you have become an excellent shinobi if sensei were here right now he'd be proud of you."

"And I bet he'd be proud of you Kakashi sensei for growing up to be a great teacher…"

"Alright enough this is getting weird ramen's on me today." Naruto yells with excitement and Kakashi smiles from the excellent results from the training.

(Next day)

Tsunade is stamping and signing papers till she looks at a report of a class criminals raiding near by villages. ( Maybe it's time to see how Naruto does after all that training, and maybe yeah.) Ending her thoughts she asks Aoba to bring Naruto and Hinata to her office.

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto was in the kitchen finishing his ramen when he herd a knock on the door. Slurping up the last noodle he opens the door." Hey Hinata."

"Were needed in Tsunade's office."

(Tsunade's office)

"What's up granny?" Tsunade stares at Naruto in anger for his comment." One: Stop calling me granny or you'll be eating your ramen through a straw, Two: I got a B rank mission for you and Hinata." Naruto didn't pay attention much to the mission part but was frightened by Tsunade's threat." You are to go to border town and search for bandits is that understood." Naruto and Hinata nodded and left the room.

(Border town)

Naruto and Hinata were asking around about the bandits, one villager told them about smoke in the forest, which meant that they were camping out. They then dashed into the forest searching for the origin of the smoke. When they reached the center of the forest they discover a huge camp filled with the bandits." There they are they really don't know about keeping their location a secret right Hinata."

"Yeah its strange but we found them what are we going to do now." Hinata ask." Well I could out number them with the Shadow clone jutsu, but I do see a few shinobi among them so they'll defeat my clones and get away."

"Yeah but they wont get far if I place traps." Hinata says with a plotting grin

"Yeah, yeah well use your traps. They won't know what hit them believe it." Naruto says with a grin." Go place the traps, I'll get into position." Naruto and Hinata then separated.

(Two minutes later)

"Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the bandits turned and looked as they were surrounded by Naruto's shadow clones. A few of them attempted to escape and fell into Hinata's explosive traps. Naruto knocked out a few of the bandits and Hinata knocked a few down herself till there was just one more left." You're not going to get me!" Pulling out a sword and charged in, without him knowing Naruto was behind him with a kunai at the bandit's throat." You can't be…your supposed to be dead…leaf village yellow flash."

"Sorry you got the wrong guy." Naruto then hit the bandit over the head knocking him out. Naruto turn to see Hinata amazed at this new ability he has." Uh Naruto?"

(In the trees near the camp)

A shinobi returning to camp witnessed the annihilation of his bandits." This kid doesn't only look like him he fights like him." The man then writes in a scroll and puts it in the pouch of the hawk on his shoulder and sends it off. He turns to look and see that Naruto is looking at his general direction." Shit he spotted me."

"Don't move." Naruto holds a kunai at the shinobi's vital point in his neck." What's your name kid?" Naruto looks at his prisoner and gives him a fox grin." Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata stares at a distance as Naruto holds the man at bay." Uzumaki I haven't herd that name in ages. Its hard to believe theirs any of you left…"

"What the hell did you just say?" Naruto puts pressure in the kunai cutting the shinobi a bit." I'm not answering any questions."

"Have it your way."

(Half an hour later)

Leaf village ninja's were gathering the knocked out bandits." Looks like that's the last of them good job." Naruto had a confused look on his face." Naruto what's the matter?" Hinata ask with concern." Oh nothing Hahaha" Naruto grinned.

(Back at the village)

Naruto was filling out the reports on the mission and the memory of the bandit echoed in his head. Jiraia jump in Naruto's window." Hey Naruto!"

"Ahhh Pervy sage what are you doing here?!" Naruto was startled by his entry." Oh just checking up on you after the mission today." Naruto remained silent." What's the matter?"

"Master Jiraia…" Jiraia was shocked this was the first time he heard Naruto call him by his title." Can I ask you something personal?"

"Yeah." Jiraia had a confused look on his face but a look of concern." Did you know my parents?" Jiraia remained silent." It's okay if you don't know. I got to take this report and turn it in to Tsunade." Naruto got up and left his apartment. Jiraia stood there looking out the window watching Naruto walk away.( Poor kid, he suffered enough…)

(Back at Tsunade's office)

Tsunade reads the repot that Naruto wrote till Jiraia enters." Jiraia?"

"Tsunade we need to talk but before that would you call Kakashi here." Tsunade looks at him with confusion." What's this all about?"

"Ill explain later just get Kakashi over here." Twenty minutes later Kakashi shows up in Tsunade's office." You wanted to see me."

"Well he's here what is it?" Kakashi turns his attention to Jiraia." Well its about Naruto."

"What about him?" Kakashi realized what he was trying to say." He wants to know."

"Exactly…" Tsunade was in rage of confusion." Okay what the hell are you two talking about?"

"He wants to know his parents…" Tsunade went quiet." Think he's ready?"

"I don't know…"

"We can't just tell him about this when the seal reacts when Naruto is frustrated…"

"We can have Yamato present."

"No this is Naruto's business put him on standby near the meeting place."

"Right so were going to tell him?"

"Yes and hope for the best…"

"What about Heero?"

"Ill send him the message he'll be there too."

(The next day)

Naruto was eating his breakfast at Ichiraku's." Another bowl please."

"Coming right up" Naruto waits for his next bowl till the Jiraia walks in." Hey Naruto thought I'd find you here."

"Hey Pervy sage…" Jiraia looks at Naruto with a low face." Ill have a bowl too." Jiraia sits next to Naruto." Hey Naruto the next bowl is my treat don't worry about… But afterwards this me and you are going somewhere." Naruto received his second bowl and began to eat. After eating the last of his Ramen he follows Jiraia to the Fourths monument. When they reach the monument Tsunade Heero and Kakashi was standing in front of the small monument of the fourth Hokage." Naruto that question that you asked yesterday…Why the sudden curiosity?" Naruto remained silent, Heero walked up." Naruto its time you knew about your heritage. Your chakra your stamina is not because of the spirit inside of you. You have a very special blood line trait." Naruto was lost in confusion." What do you mean…?" Jiraia then spoke out." You're the heir of one of the most powerful clan in the land of Fire the Uzumaki clan…" Naruto's eyes widened and he remained silent." Your father Arashi Uzumaki but you know him as the Fourth Hokage…" Kakashi then spoke." Your clan was in the great Ninja war and was nearly wiped out and the only one who survived that war was your Father." Your mother was a Medical ninja at the war she served in Arashi's unit." Naruto was shocked at what he was hearing, but was able to let out a few words." Why me…Why would my father seal the fox within me!" the group remained silent and took a second look at Naruto tears were flowing down his eyes as well as the chakra of the ninetailed Fox." Yamato now!" Yamato dashed out to suppress the chakra, but the seal didn't work…" Oh no if we don't find a way to suppress the chakra the tails will continue to increase!" Naruto had begun to transform into the four tailed state. His body was completely covered in blood and chakra; the air began to sting anyone around.

(Naruto's mind…)

The fox has a grip on Naruto smashing Chakra to his body." You want power boy…" Naruto remained silent." Just a bit longer you'll have all my power…"

(Real world)

The group was being over whelmed by the extraordinary chakra that the fifth tail used. The groups herd a few voices calling for Naruto. They looked and saw Sakura and Hinata." Oh no Naruto fight it don't let it take over. Hinata realizing that the person she loved was in danger she ran towards him ignoring the stinging air. She got closer and grasped Naruto. Crazed Naruto grabbed her by the arm. The chakra was so intense that it burned her. But non the less Hinata didn't let go and she called his name.

(Naruto's mind)

Naruto still in the grasp of the fox stayed silent till he herd a echo." Hinata…?"

"Just pest boy… ignore it…" Naruto was raged at what he said." Don't hurt her you damn fox!"

"You're not in any position to make threats boy!" the fox roared. Then Naruto herd Hinata's voice again." Damn you…Damn You!" The chakra around Naruto began to turn blue." What are you doing stop it!" The fox cried in pain. Then Naruto saw a figure appear." Damn you! You still mock me!" the fox roared at the figure. Naruto looked closer and recognized the person the fox screeched at." Father…" the fox was growling from the annoyance and the pain that Naruto inflicted on it. Arashi walked closer to Naruto." Son…I finally see you…I'm sorry you been through a lot and without me or your mother…I understand if you hate me…" Naruto hid his face." Just tell me why?"

"I wanted to protect you and the village. But most of all for you…your all I have left…" Tears ran down Naruto face." I'm the one that needs to be sorry, I wasn't strong enough to keep it at bay."

"Naruto your stronger than you think, you'll be stronger than me and Jiraia sensei combined and don't forget that… you have people that love you and care for you like this girl… what's her Name Hinata…"

"Hehe yeah pops…" Arashi smiled at his son." She loves you dearly and all of your friends care about you… the fox here never learned that true power comes from the will of fire, the will to protect the ones you love…that's your true strength…now you should get going there worried about you."

"But I got so many questions…" Naruto said with a calm voice." Don't worry ill still be here just call me like you talk to the fox."

(Back to reality)

Naruto slowly opens his eyes, at first his vision was blurry but then he saw Hinata over him." Hinata…." Kakashi walked over too him." You alright Naruto?"

"Yeah but my head hurts." Heero walks up." You probably bumped your head when you fell."

"That's right what happened Captain Yamato did you….?" Yamato shook his head." Then Pervy sage…"

"No Naruto the red chakra was drawed into you and it turned blue and you collapsed." Naruto looked at Hinata's arm and saw the wound." Hinata….I…" Naruto had no words of the wound he left her. Naruto slowly got up and dashed away." Naruto!" Hinata yelled to get his attention. He continued to run, Hinata shot up after him. Through the path back to the village Naruto dashed with Hinata chancing after him. He trips and falls." Naruto…"

"Hinata I'm so sorry I couldn't hold it back…"

"What was that power Naruto?" Naruto hesitates to tell her, she sits down right next to him and leans her head on his shoulder." Its okay you don't have to tell me…as long as you're alright." Naruto stares at her wound. " No you have a right to know…" After telling her about the Fox Hinata was shocked at what she herd. She realized why the villagers hated him so much." Naruto…."

"I'm so sorry Hinata I lost control and you got hurt…" Hinata hugs Naruto." It wasn't you Naruto it was the spirit inside you."

"But…" Naruto remained silent and looked at the wound on her arm, he reached out to her and the red chakra in her wound began to turn blue and return to Naruto's body. Naruto was shocked at what he saw, he looks at Hinata smiling at him and smiles back." Thank you…"

"Yo Naruto!" Heero runs up to them. Sakura runs behind them." Hey Hinata lets go take care of your arm." Jiraia and Tsunade from a distance watch as Naruto has a conversation with Naruto." What do you think just happened?"

"I don't know only Naruto knows…"

(Leaf village hospital)

Naruto sleeps after a great release of chakra.

(Inner mind of Naruto)

Naruto looks around the cage to find his father." Father…"

"Right here!" Naruto is startled by Arashi's entrance." Hey don't do that you scared the hell out of me!"

"Oh sorry I guess you're not used to the fly thunder god." Arashi laughs." Anyway I got some questions too ask you. What are you doing in the seal?"

"When I sealed big guy here my sole got sucked in with his."

"What?"

"Okay the jutsu I used requires me to sacrifice my life to use it and when that and to be sealed along side with them."

"So you've been in there for years! How come I never saw you in there?"

"Because I was being suppressed by the Fox's chakra." The fox looked at the small fourth." Be careful with what you say Arashi." The fourth rolled his eyes and ignored the comment." What about our family our clan….?"

"They've all been wiped out in the great war…" Arashi had a face of sadness." What about mom…?"

"She died giving birth to you Naruto I'm sorry…"

"Right…" The fox yawned." Well boy I'm going to leave you two alone too talk." Naruto looked at the fox with anger." Hey you…you hurt Hinata…."

"What off it" the fox growled, a blue flash pierced its arm, and the king of spirits roared in pain." Ill tell you right now if you Hurt anyone else closed too me then ill do more than that." The Fox glared at Naruto." You cant do anything!" Hole the Naruto made in the foxes arm healed, then the chakra of his arm began to draw away from him and a great intense pain began to rise on the fox." What are you doing stop it!" the fox growled." Don't under estimate me Believe it!" some of the chakra returned. The fox began to chuckle and walked away." That is the power of the Uzumaki clan. Like the first Hokage we can control the tailed beasts, but there is more for me to show you so every time you train my son ill teach you to tap in to your blood line traits."

"Really!" Naruto yelled." Yup and ill teach you how to form the Rasengan with one hand, and I forgot to say that I'm proud of you… you've taken the Rasengan and mixed element chakra into it."

"Thank you and if it wasn't for Kakashi I would have never had finished the jutsu."

"Kakashi…how is he?"

"I guess he's alright but he does come late to something important all the time."

"How about that old teacher of mine Jiraia sensei." Naruto chuckles you mean Pervy sage he still peeps in the bath houses." Arashi smiles with laughter." Well he was trained by Sarutobi…"

"The Third was a pervert?"

"Yup." Naruto was confused but it brought back memories of the third." If only he were here." On the contraire Naruto." Naruto and Arashi turns and looks in the gates of the seal, It was the third." Old man….?"

"You've grown Naruto and you've gotten stronger… Arashi its been ages…" Naruto was confused at the sight of the third Hokage." So you used my jutsu…" the fourth stated." Forgive me Arashi…"

"The first and second are here too right."

"Yes somewhere in the seal."

"The first and the second?" Naruto was shocked." What the hell are all of you doing here? How are you here your supposed to be dead?" Sarutobi looked at Naruto and explained everything." Reaper…of death…seal…?" Arashi nodded." How did you two discover that kind of technique?" Naruto asked with confusion." We cant tell it's a secret."

"Errrrr, not even to the future Hokage…?" Arashi and Sarutobi smiled." Nope, your going to have to wait till then." Naruto told them everything they missed, and told the third about Orochimaru's death. And of his assassin Sasuke Uchiha. The fox herd the name Uchiha and spoke out." Yes that boy he resembles so much of Mandera… his chakra so tainted and wicked more than my own." They all stare at the best." He made a deal with me once to be my servant for power…. I gave him the power and he was defeated by both the first and second…"

"He shares hatred for Itachi and will stop at nothing o get his revenge." The third spoke. Naruto remained silent as he herd the conversation. Arashi and Sarutobi looked at him and realized his despair." Naruto… you have nothing to worry about after I train you you'll be more than powerful enough to bring back Sasuke…and bring down this organization called the Akasuki." Sarutobi grins." Well it will be a battle of the champs then…ill help you in Naruto's training." Naruto grins at the sight of the long departed shinobi's and realizes that this will be his toughest training yet.


End file.
